


A Sea of Sleepless Stories

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Deaths, Drabbles, Dwarven ones, Fluff, Incest, Jeagers, Mild Gore, Mild Insanity/loss of self, Multi, Scars, The Drift, Unrequited Love, Will add as I write, baths, hurt!Kili
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Tid-Bits, Drabbles, and prompt Inspired Fiki (possibly others) writing. Be forewarned at the likelihood of silly bullshit.1.  Fili/Kili: Meeting on the battlefield2/3. Fili/Kili: Liars get scars4. Fili/Kili./Tauriel: Pacific Rim AU





	1. Middle-Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: As soldiers in an evil wizard’s army, the two of you veiled your love behind conspicuous acts of mutual antagonism. Now, as your personal armies stand ready to annihilate each other, you learn your troops have been both very aware of and emotionally invested in the relationship for years.

As soldiers in an evil wizard’s army, the two of you veiled your love behind conspicuous acts of mutual antagonism. Now, as your personal armies stand ready to annihilate each other, you learn your troops have been both very aware of and emotionally invested in the relationship for years.

 

The banners flapped loudly in the wind, my lion ferocious and golden as I and his wolf, as fierce and beautiful as him. I fought the warmth in my stomach as he rode out to meet me in the no mans land between our camps, the stream of his dark hair and silver of his cape behind him. I would never, ever, get enough of looking at him with his gorgeous brown eyes and strong features, the movement of his lithe arm as he knocked an arrow and pulled back his bow, ready to bring death to his enemies. I sighed in mild annoyance as he fired said arrow into the dead middle of the field, beside my sword.

"Your swords nearly a foot off Fili!"

"Just because your awful at measuring doesn't mean we all are Kili!"

The horses come even with one another and I sneer at him as he scowls at me. Until him I didn't know it was possible for someone to look like they hated you at the same time they eye-fucked you. I cleared my throat and lifted my head, raising a brow.

"Well? Here we are, ready to finish this ridiculous argument. My men," I gestured to the force gathered behind me some ways and then swept my arm toward him, "And yours. What did you wish to speak to me of that we postpone the battle yet again?"

"You know as well as I that it would give me much pleasure to take your head instead of have a chat but...well I'm afraid my men are refusing to fight. I messenger came this morning and requested we have a peace talk first, after all you and I labor for the same master. Xendiar wants neither of us dead."

I grimaced, Xendiar was the whole reason we were here in the first bloody place.

"Seems to me you're a shit commander then, if your men ignore your orders....but I will admit there is resistance from my side as well. Perhaps we take this eve to rally the men and tomorrow...we bloody the field?"

He offered me a quick grin.

"I'll except your surrender for the day. Tomorrow then."

He turned quickly, his leg just brushing against mine, and galloped away with his honor guard. My throat tightened a bit and I cleared it.

"Alright! Back to camp boys!"

* * *

 

 

Literal hours after our little talk, I finally finished convincing my men to do what they were told and finalized the plan of attack for the next day. I was exhausted, frustrated, and frankly more concerned than I dared to admit. What if Fili was killed tomorrow? What if our farce, which I'll admit had gotten very out of hand, killed one or both of us?

I shook the thoughts away and crept slowly toward the small tent in the open field. Far on the fringes of the trees it had slipped any of our men's notice that this tent was nearly in the middle of the two forces. I shot a look over my shoulder and pushed inside, my hood falling back as I did so. FIli, in his night clothes with only the circlet denoting his rank nestled in his hair, smiled up at me with his shining blue eyes. I shrugged off my own outer layer and settled beside him. Tucking a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear I grinned at him, trying to hide my nerves. He wasn't fooled but didn't say anything, just pulled me into him for a long slow kiss. I melted against him with a sigh and only managed to draw back when I felt the pressing need for a deeper breath than our kiss allowed.

"I'm worried about tomorrow. I'm worried I'm going to lose you out there, that my men will cut you down."

He frowned at me and opened his mouth to reply but a different voice chimed in.

"Lotta faith he's got in us, thinking we'd kill his husband."

"Yeah well, it's not like you'd have much a of a chance to get close to our lord Fili, not with the lot of us in the way."

"I dunno, you lot seem pretty easy to take."

"That was just rude, that was."

I stared at the canvas wall the voices were coming from just in time to watch the shadows of men bustle about and then the ten was literally lifted from above us. Fili grabbed for his sword and I cursed leaving my own weapons behind as he pushed me behind him, fighting to his feet in the tangle of furs.

Men of his, and of mine, stood in a loose ring around us looking various levels of amused and exasperated. I tried to think of something quick to save us.

"Before you go and try to say something stupid, no offense my lord, you both should know the lot of us figured we'd come over here to tell you both we knew you was in love."

I gaped at Ulr, my right hand-man even as Kyl, Fili's lieutant, kept going.

"Yeah, your fightin' always been pretty tame so we figured it was some weird foreplay and it kept you hidden from Xendiar pretty well, but battle? Nah, too much risk of you dying and 'sides, what're we out here killin' each other for? Love? Please. So we thought we ought to come slap some sense into the two of 'yeh."

Fili seemed to have caught on as he lowered his sword slowly and I came to my feet beside him, standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Alright. I'm going to need a bit to process that the lot of you knew _this whole time_. Before that though, we can't exactly go back to Xendiar like we've resolved everything, that's much to suspicious and we can't run."

I nodded to that, glaring at the bunch around us and feeling helplessly under dressed as a bit of a breeze moved around my legs. Thank the gods we hadn't been to any...naked...activities yet.

"Thought o'that actually. You've got a nice big army 'ere that are all geared up for a lit'l bloodshed and Xendiar's enough o' a prick to have believed you two hatin' each other...he won't be expected an attack, thinkin' you're both too busy tryin' gut each other out 'ere."

That...was a pretty good point. Fili thought so too and he nodded.

"Tomorrow we'll council about this. Tonight we merge forces yeah? Get all of logistics of combining the rabble out of the way."

Ulr gave a sharp nod but no one moved and my eyes narrowed, what did they want?

Kyl spoke up, "Not to be crass m'lords..but...who bottoms?"

My eyes were huge as I oggled at him only the immediately blush when I realized Fili was pointing at me with a rather triumphant sort of grin. I had never wanted to hide before but I did now, not that there was any shame in our pleasure, but I was just awful at sharing intimate facts.

I tried to cough out a why but didn't need to as I watched several sacks of gold exchanged at the answer. Wagers. Of course.

Fili, it seemed, had enough of indulging them then and tossed his head, blonde hair flaring majestically.

"All right you lot, clear off! And put the bloody tent back, I've a wolf to sate."

* * *

 

Standing covered in the blood of their enemies, our lords stood grinning out at us, their hands clasped and Xendiar's staff in Fili's hand and I was glad for the night Kyl had suggested we spy on Lord Fili and his then mystery lover, all those years ago.

 


	2. A Liar's Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You live in a world where each lie creates a scar on the liar's body. The bigger the lie, the deeper and larger the mark. One day, you meet someone that only has one scar; it is the biggest one you have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind approaching this one a little different than the prompt meant, since I'm not doing it like anyone is meeting someone new and what not.  
> Still Fili/Kili

Fili is used to shaking hands that have the white lines of papercuts littering them, faces with thick beards to disguise some of the larger scars, sometimes the dwarves he brushes elbows with are missing eyes or limbs. Politicians and often good folk whose lies have kept their society together. The big ones usually uttered from hidden places or on paper to be said by someone else who believed them, someone whose body wouldn't betray them. Thorin's fingers are scarred and after the events retaking the mountain thick bands of scar tissue circle his arms and disappear under his clothing. He never wears robes that come above his wrists where someone might see him but Fili knows, Fili has seen them. He knows too that their tiny burglar has his share of lash marks from talking his way out of scraps, the nastiest of which comes from hiding the arkenstone, a large lump of tissue on his chest. Fili knows better than many that the scars of lies often come from a place of good intention.

He only carries a few, mostly small things from childhood that are practically invisible now, white lies about cookies stolen or little brothers crying. The largest comes from telling Kili he would be fine to handle it when he went after too large enemies on the journey. It is hard, very hard, but he has been sure not to add anymore since re-taking Erebor. Standing next to his brother though, his wild, fun-loving, kind, and all too noble little brother, Fili might as well have been limbless from his lies. Kili had no scars, the one he had gained in his childhood had faded ages ago, only having been a very small mark.

He'd gained it the first time he tried to lie and when Fili had explained what the mark was he'd cried for hours. Not, as Fili learned much later, because it hurt or was a scar, but because he horrified at the concept of exactly what a lie was and largely because his lie had been to get Fili in trouble instead of himself.

 

Thinking of that memory now Fili tries to make sense of what he is seeing. He went for his usual bath after a long day, Kili was the only other person who shared the baths he used and it was far too late for his little brother to be awake. Yet here he was, Kili was standing in front of him, drying off and not paying any heed to Fili standing behind him.

The blonde prince took a deep breath, running his eyes once more over the molted flesh stretching from his brothers shoulder down to his hip and, as Kili pivoted slightly to the left, across the lower part of his stomach. It wasn't just a scar, it was the biggest scar Fili had ever seen and an angry color, Kili turned more fully and Fili watched with a sympathetic wince as the skin clearly pulled. He didn't see, because of the distraction, that Kili was now fully facing him. The brunette froze, staring at his brother in horror.

Fili's blue eyes finally wondered up to his brown and they stood staring at each other.

"Kee...Mahal... _Kili!"_

The younger prince shakes his head, wordless and hyper-aware of his nudity. Kili grabs a towel, a whine leaving his lips as the movement twists the scar viciously.  Fili doesn't hesitate then, moving to help Kili sit down and wrapping the fluffy cloth they buy from the elves around his naked body. He holds his younger brother wordlessly for a while, ignoring the way Kili's hair soaks his shoulder and the brunette seems to be trying to curl away and press into him simultaneously.

"Kee, was this just...one?"

His fingers run over the top edge of the horrid scar and he tells himself there's no way someone could tell a lie that would leave that kind of mark. Even the limbless dwarves repeat their lies over and over for it to happen. Kili nods very slowly, a miserable sound leaving him. Fili immediately know this is not something he is equipped to handle, not when it comes to lovely strong Kili, Kili who has never lied.

"I...do you think it's one of the ones that goes away if you tell the truth?"

Sometimes they do, sometimes if you come clean quickly enough the marks disappear and Fili has always been grateful for that small mercy but now, now he fervently hopes. Kili shrugs against him, looking down.

"Doesn't matter...I'll hurt the same, maybe worse."

Not knowing how to respond to that, considering the pain Kili seems to be in, Fili decides to try to talk him into at least telling him what this is about.

"Who did you lie to Kee?"

"Myself. I'd never said it out loud before and this morning...I was just talking to myself like I do, you know, and I muttered it...I thought I was dying Fili. I really did it hurt so bad."

Fili can't speak again for a moment, because what on earth could his little brother by trying so hard to hide from?

"Kili, will you at least tell me?"

Kili shudders and tries to word it very carefully.

"I..I told myself..." He swallows, Mahal he cannot do this.

"I tried to tell myself that I that I do no-"

His breath stutters as the scar is visciously ripped open and he screams, back arching and muscles clenching tightly, his hands becoming claws where he grasps Fili's arms. Fili feels the burn of tears on his cheeks, he cannot ease the pain in anyway and is careful not to put pressure on the wound. He can taste blood in his mouth from where he has bitten through his own cheek as Kili pants in his hold.

"The truth Kili, you have to tell the truth Nadadith..."

Kili looks at him with glazed eyes, takes a slow breath, and another and Fili fears for one heart rending moment that he is going to lose him. It can happen, he knows, a lie too big can just stop a heart, but he's only heard of it in the tales of men from eons ago.

"You, that I love you Fee, that y-you're my One."

The words are a strain, seeming to cling to Kili's lips as he speaks them and Fili feels their weight.

He watches the wound on Kili's chest heal, the flesh knitting itself together and sees the trepidation in his brother's eyes. Kili is waiting.

"Ah...Kee...I." He doesn't know how he feels, has no idea at all. He blinks and feels the weight of his answer as it slowly settles in his stomach. Looking into those warm and hopeful brown eyes Fili takes a breath.

"I love you too Kili, more than life."

Kili's answering smile is beautiful as he leans up to press a kiss to Fili's lips and Fili smiles into the kiss, managing to ignore the searing pain across his lower back as the new scar knots itself there.

He wonders how long it will take to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...kay. I wrote that happy the first time and then it felt..wrong. uh. yeah


	3. Liar's cross: Alternate ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original happy ending, because why not?

He has no idea how he feels, none at all, so he does the first thing he thinks of and just answers how society would want him to. "I'm sorry, Kili, I don't think you're mine." There is a moment where Fili even feels guilt and a deep-seated sadness, it seems true.

Then, before Kili can work up the energy to say anything, fire is spreading over his skin.

"Ahhhh! I lied, I'm sorry...I didn't know! You're my One Kee, my One."

The fire stops, the beginning scar halts and recedes, leaving two princes staring at each other in a mix of awe and fear. Fili knows, in the way sometimes things come to us, that he will never have to see marks on Kili's skin again, that Kili will never have to lie again.

He smiles and watches as Kili pushes himself to sit up and return the grin. The kiss they fall into is sweet and then turns to something that can only be called filthy and Kili's heart is so full he fears it may burst.

"Now you came for a bath, didn't you?"

Fili's heated look and slow smile answer for him.


	4. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacific Rim AU that ignores a lot of shit because why not.  
> Fili/Kili  
> Some Kili/Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously ignoring the double/triple event things and going for my own timeline. If you have anything you want to see me write, leave it in the comments :) I always love prompts.

  Tauriel joined the Jeager program in the sixth year of the Kaiju war. A runaway kid at eighteen she thought it might give her a purpose and was at the very least a roof over her head and three square meals a day. She trained hard as one of the potential pilots but made sure to show off her skills as an analyst as well, one way or another she would be on that front line. She watched for a year as others were chosen to drift together, as her peers were paired off and sent out. As they died. More Kaiju's were coming, the pilots too inexperienced or just outnumbered in too many instances. Marshall's Pentecost and Oakenshield, both unable to jockey, both stern cold pillars of strength, were slowly wearing down against the tide of death. Finally it looked like they were going for their final stand and Tauriel was called.

  She was supposed to ride with an young man who had piloted several years before. He was a legend at the base,the Marshall's youngest nephew...his only living nephew. He had fought single combat for nearly three hours off the coast of Ered Luin, protecting his ancestral home against two Kaiju alone. At the start of the fight there had been four and he had a brother. When the smoke cleared, so to speak, they found a shredded Jeager on the beach and no sign of either pilot. Tauriel assumed she would meet a cocky had-been with a chip on his shoulder, one who was as mean as Chuck could be with an ego that couldn't fit in her head. She didn't expect Kili.

They were introduced just after his arrival, Mako and Raleigh escorting him around the building. She expected some sort of alliance with Raleigh since they'd had similar experiences but watching them approach there was a clear line between the drift partners and Kili. Long dark hair and large brown eyes in an attractive, though scarred, face, tall and lithe with the muscles of someone who had been built once and was no longer as regimented. She braced herself as he looked her over, not looking at her face until last.

Their eyes met and he nodded to her, a small smile curving his lips, "I hear they want you in my head."

She is surprised by the quietness that seems to pervade this man, the age she can see in the back of his eyes. She nods in response,

"Yes, I'm Tauriel. We're supposed to test together tomorrow in _Durin's Bane."_

She thinks she see's him flinch at the name but it's so fast she's not sure, his smile widens at that.

"Should be interesting...do you mind if we chat before the sparring match?"

She agree's and he is lead away by  _Gipsy's_ crew. The sparring should be interesting, she thinks, still unsure how to feel about Kili and how...blank...he seems.

 

Tauriel is sitting to the side, breathing slowly, her long red hair in a thick braid down her back as she preps for sparring. A presence beside her attracts her attention and she opens her eyes to find Kili in the same outfit as her, his hair makes her raise an eyebrow. He's left it loose with only a silver clip to keep it from his face and a single braid near his temple secured with a worn looking bead. It's not her place to judge him though, not yet, when they are partners in full she'll have that privilege. Kili's eyes are intent as he looks at her and she forces herself to focus on him and not his hair.

"You should know, before you have to get in that Jeager with me, that I'm not...it sounds melodramatic to say sane, but it's the closest thing I can think of. I'm not sane Tauriel. Sharing a drift with me will be a challenge, at least at first. I won't chase the rabbit but you should know you're getting in with me and my brother, Fili's in here."

He tapped his temple, next to his longest scar, and Tauriel nods, she has been given some pointers about the experience awaiting her by Mako.

"I know. Mako told me some of what it might be like, she said there's no certainties since the drift is different for everyone and you were alone for much longer than Raleigh."

Kili looks like he wants to add something but seems to think better of it and leans back, closing his own eyes as she evaluates him. It's like looking at a picture that's had double exposure, his body seems like it would be suited to someone full of energy, hands that wouldn't be good at holding still and she feels like he should be tapping his foot but, he is calm and perfectly still. It communicates like nothing else could that something is broken in him. She shrugs her shoulders, she had no way of knowing what he was like before and it she had to assume she was reading too much into nothing. After all she'd been told Raleigh was much the same externally.

They were called a moment later and she steadied herself, going into their match with a level head.

For the first time it made sense why it was sometimes called dancing. Kili leaned into her almost before she realized she was leaning back and she blocked him in the same breadth he decided to move. They flowed smoothly together, he scored the first hit and Tauriel felt something curl in her stomach. Every hit he scored made the feeling worse. The Kili she danced with was fast, fluid, he moved like she'd thought he was meant to when he was sitting down. The Kili that scored all but one of his four hits in their four to three match was that too calm, solid force, someone who fought like they were built differently. 

The match ended and Kili bowed to her as Marshall Oakenshield declared the drift test would commence. Kili was gone before Tauriel even relaxed her stance. She frowned at the space where he'd stood and then inspiration struck.

"Sir! Marshall, a moment?"

Thorin Oakenshield looked at her a long moment and then gestured to the same alcove she'd spoken to Kili in before. He didn't speak, just looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. She doesn't hesitant, just asks.

"Can you tell me a little of what Kili was like before?"

He starts to turn away from her, clearly uninterested in this discussion.

"Please, sir, I'm stepping into the drift with him tomorrow...I need to be prepared."

Thorin's shoulder's tighten for a moment and his gaze is haunted when he looks back at her, he contemplates the question before he begins.

"Kili was the brightest light in a room. Fili used to tease that his face would get stuck in one of his smiles and Kili would only smile wider. Even when he was small he never was still, he got into everything and Fili was his faithful watcher. They were best friends. Kili was young and happy. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Tauriel swallowed and nodded, unable to say anything in the face of the pain in the Marshall's face. Thorin turned away, paused and said,

"Maybe you can save him."

Alone, Tauriel shook, maybe she could...and maybe he would eat her.

 

Kili looked regal in his armor, his hair again in only a clip with one braid near his temple. He looked her over and there was a light in his eyes that had been missing.

"You're looking charming Tauri. Let's see what the old girl's got yeah?"

He popped on his helmet and Tauriel wasn't sure if she should laugh or get medical help for him. He strapped in with an energy that had been missing the day before and she wondered if maybe he'd just been tired that whole time. She shrugged and joined him.

They prepped the system and she braced as the drift was counted down. Then she was a little girl, a young man, kissing her first girlfriend, her first boyfriend, throwing snowballs with her parents, with Kili's parents, a hundred tiny moments piled in. A spike of pain in the middle was ran past so fast she didn't catch it. They both breathed, aligned. Kili felt like a barely healed wound in her head but it eased after a moment and they slotted together, rolling their shoulders and flexing their fingers.

Kili's laugh popped through her comm and she relaxed into their connection as they moved _Durin's Bane._ Staring at the readouts she was reminded of her first drop-test and started to smile before she remembered that was the day Legolas didn't come back. He and his father had been killed due to the negligence of their backup and they'd lost _Mirkwood_ and _Mithrandir_ that day. Unbidden she was rushed with memories of her friends. She took a deep breath as Tendo's voice came through, telling her she was out of alignment.

"It's cool, I'm alright."

Ori's came next, higher in his worry.

"Kili's gone! Tauriel he's chasing."

Fear spiked in her but he wasn't moving, just staring forward as the system beeped. She was swept up in his memory as she called his name.

 

Blonde hair in front of them, a warm hand pulling him along with a laugh, they were hiding from their mother and they were six years old. It blended into them sitting outside an office, blood on their face and a bright grin directed at their brother beside them. Distantly Tauriel realized this must be Fili, she could see the lines of the man he would become, the portrait she'd seen in the hall of the fallen in child form. Fili's knuckles were split and he was sporting a black eye. He'd protected them from the person who had given them the bloody nose.

Tiny moments from Kili's life with his brother and then their vision was filled with blonde hair and blue eyes. Tauriel gasped as she manifested seperate from Kili in the memory. They were in Kili and Fili's room at the base and she covered her mouth. Kili's cheeks were flushed, his head thrown back as Fili kissed his throat. Fili's fingers were working Kili's body open under him as he used his other hand to shove off his own pants. She watched, unable to tear her gaze away, as Fili traded his fingers for his cock and Kili's soft cries filled her ears. Thorin's words about his light came back as she watched them moving together, their was so much love as they looked at each other and she could feel Kili's love and longing. He was bright and happy and Fili was steady in a way that she had seen come through Kili during their sparring. She sat silently, tears streaming down her cheeks, Ori and Tendo's voices barely brushing her conscience. She watched them love each other and when it was done Fili took a bead from his own hair and braided it into Kili's, right near his temple. They shared a kiss and the scene started to shift again.

She felt her stomach churn as she realized they were back in _Durin's Bane_ only Fili was in her spot. She knew what this must be, their eighth drop, their last together. She would witness for them. It started like any other and they moved so fluidly she was amazed. The amazement continued as she realized she could feel the brush of Fili's conscience, of his love and sturdy nature against Kili's mercurial one. She could feel their bond and way they blended into one being, so much stronger than her own drift with Kili. The first Kaiju went down easily enough and she swallowed hard as they battled the second. No one knew how it happened and she didn't know when it would come. Fili stabbed the beast and they flung it away from them, the blue of the water satisfying them both. They turned away, heading for the coast line when the Jeager rocked.

Kili wasn't looking but Tauriel saw the tail, tipped like a spiked mace, as it shot through the control pod, through Fili's back and out his front. Blood spattering the floor. Her vision hazed as she felt Fili's pain and Kili's terror, as she watched the creatures tail recede with a solid chunk of Fili attached, his mangled body too shocked to die as he looked down at himself and then up at Kili. She watched with Kili as what was left of his brother, his best friend, his lover, faded into nothing. The memory wasn't done yet though and Tauriel felt the strain as Kili took over both controls of the Jeager. She was shouting with him as he turned to see the monster that had taken his heart from him even as his mind worked to separate itself from the dying one inside it. It didn't succeed.

 

She dropped out of the drift, panting, tears pouring down her cheeks and the slickness of blood in her throat and mouth. She tore out of the harness, Kili's body was limp, blood dripping from his nose and mouth as she pulled him down, removing his helmet. He was limp in her arms as she shook him, getting no response. Eventually he stirred and his eyes open. She felt her chest loosen.

 

They sat through all the bullshit that followed, the reprimanding and threats to ground them, the eventual agreement to retry and the way Kili sometimes didn't answer to his own name. Tauriel slept curled around him now, tucked against his back and if she sometimes couldn't remember details of her own life, no one needed to know. They didn't talk about it, didn't need to. Sometimes they fell into each other, naked and half sobbing, both of them crying out for someone lost to them as they finished against each other. If she sometimes called him Fili and he sometimes would only respond to that, it was their business.

They left the contacts out when they suited up for the last drop, the one that they didn't think they'd be coming back from, and no one asked, even Thorin when he and Stacker came to send them off, why between them they had one brown eye, one green eye, and two brillant blue ones.

 


End file.
